


Subtle

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, General, Multi, you need to squint to see any romantic implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh? But… I always thought you disliked me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of me making it up to you guys for [Unfair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101226).

Kagami had agreed to go to the meeting after being subjected to a full minute of Kuroko’s intense, imploring scrutiny.

 

He had expected there would be some weirdness involved. He had prepared himself mentally for it, even.

 

What he _hadn’t_ expected was that Momoi would be handing out little gifts to all of the Generation of Miracles members.

 

What caught him even more off-guard was the fact that—not only had she prepared a little (extremely thoughtful and/or useful for each of them) trinket, she had also gotten one for him, too.

 

She had bought him just the kind of thing he had been thinking to buy for months, but never got around to getting himself.

 

The redhead looked up at the bubbly girl, who conversed with her former classmates animatedly.

 

“How did you know I needed one?” he asked her, voice full of wonder, once he found the chance to talk to her.

 

Momoi smiled in that demure way only she could manage, tapping her index finger to her temple.

 

“I’m good at this kind of thing,” she told him cryptically.

 

She seemed to believe their brief discussion to be over, because she looked ready to jump into another conversation then, listening to what the boys sitting next to her were talking about. Kagami wasn’t going to take it—her answer didn’t really explain what he wanted to understand.

 

“Huh? But…” he started, uncertain. It was enough to garner her attention anew. “I always thought you disliked me.”

 

Saying it aloud brought with it a certain kind of pain, a dull throb that he would never be able to put into words.

 

But the truth was that he’d made her cry. He had been told he was a certain kind of crass that was hard to deal with for some people. Especially of the female persuasion.

 

The fact the pink-haired girl grinned broadly, laughing at his confession made some of the feeling ebb away.

 

“Oh, Kagamin. I could never!” she all but exclaimed. She clapped her hands together in amusement at his statement, as if it was the greatest joke she’d heard all day.

 

Her peculiar phrasing, though, was what caught Taiga’s attention. His curiosity piqued.

 

“Why not?”

 

“There’s no way I could hate the person who brought his smile back.”

 

There was no other ‘he’ that she could be talking about, especially in a statement like that. Even though her statement had been just as vague as her previous, there was no question at all what she meant by that.

 

The smile she had on her face as she said it was the most tender and honest expression he had ever seen her wear.

 

It looked so private that he turned his gaze away, feeling like seeing it was prying, in some form.

 

At a later time, when he was on his own, alone with his thoughts, Taiga would be able to go back on this brief exchange and ponder. He would ponder as to the weight and meaning of that statement, in regards of what Aomine thought of him, and how that mattered to him. It would lead him to wondering what Aomine meant to him, too.

 

Thinking back on it, he would also ponder what it had sounded like Aomine means to Momoi, from the sentiment she had conveyed, and the way she had. When he did, he would also have time to mull over how that affected him and the deductions he’d made before that.

 

For now, though, Kagami settled on meekly sipping on his soft drink in the diner. His eyes downcast, feeling flustered, and blushing a shade of red so bright it put the colour of his hair to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I didn't really have any plot in mind, and I was so exhausted I couldn't be arsed to make it believable. I just wanted Kagami and Momoi to have this exchange. You have to squint to see any of the pairings I tagged, but I’m sorry - I just had to put this story out there. xD I hope you enjoyed. :3


End file.
